


Lucina, Dragon Slayer

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Time, Intersex Lucina, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Gift for SprFlamyRainWing, coming though! :^D This is but a humble offering to them, and one that has been in the works for quite some time! Probably should've written it shortly after Nightmares of Draconic Proportions. If they didn't before, Flamy probably knows what I'm talking about now! :^D Oh, wait, the title...never mind, then.Lucina: Smart, sweet, has a secret not even Robyn's aware of--but she's aware something's up (oh, and how appropriate to say "something's up" with respect to said secret)--beautiful, brave, takes after her dad...a lot...she doesn't just stop at smashing walls, like everyone else thinks. Oh, she's also Robyn's girlfriend, and did I mention she's been keeping a secret yet? ;^D It's a secret to everyone who didn't see "it" in the tags, well, until ya read it, then the secret's out. XD





	Lucina, Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderneutralnoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/gifts).



Lucina almost didn't go, she got in her gown and everything, then she heard Robyn shouting good night from nearby, and realized that today the petite genius was set up right next to Lucina's tent, that made her decision a lot easier. She heaved a great sigh as she dove out of her tent, ran to the tent right beside hers, and knocked on the post just inside the right side--outside looking forward--of the tent flap.

Lucina waited in the dark with her concerns over what she wanted to discuss while Robyn opened the tent and smiled at the princess.

"Hey, Lucina! Are you okay?" Robyn frowned at Lucina's anxious expression worriedly, and the blunette shook her head.

"I don't know...I've had a lot on my mind lately...all this stuff keeps coming up, there's always more fighting...I just wish this could just be _over_ with!"

"Lucina, I'm worried too." Robyn held the taller girl's hand for a moment before the princess backed away, "Hey...look, I've been wondering for a while now, I know something's up, but...did I do something wrong?"

"No...it's something...I...Robyn," Lucina wiped her fingers under her eyes and tried not to look at the shorter tactician, "I'm scared that...maybe you won't...won't like me...maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day..."

"I...I'm pretty sure that's not happening, love." Robyn grinned. She held her hand up, smiling as Lucina's eyes shifted a little to the right and stayed fixed on the ring Lucina had inherited, the ring she gave Robyn. The tactician was about to hug Lucina when the taller girl put her hands on her shoulders and stepped back, making the shorter girl pout, "Always running from my hugs..."

"I'm sorry...I want to...but i-it might be...weird for you..." Lucina whispered, holding her arm uncomfortably.

Robyn slipped her hand into Lucina's, "I'm just worried about you getting uncomfortable...hey, why don't we sit down inside? At the very least, we can talk more comfortably in there."

Lucina let the tactician lead her inside and let out a deep breath, "Robyn, I-I love you..."

She stood up on her toes and leaned up to kiss Lucina's cheek, "Mm, I love you too...but what's got you so distraught?"

"Robyn...I-I need to...tell you...I-I want you..." Lucina took a deep breath and Robyn leaned up, her arm stretched out to rest her hand on the princess' shoulder, cupped her chin gently, and smiled, "R-Robyn...?"

"I want you, too, silly." Robyn kissed Lucina's cheek and sighed softly. She lay down, pulled Lucina beside her, her hands slowly bringing the princess' to the hem of her gown, "So...do you want...?"

"Y-Yes..." Lucina panted, slowly pulling up her gown and setting it aside, "I love you so much, Robyn."

"I love you, too, Lucina," Robyn purred, kissing her jaw affectionately, and stared at Lucina staring down at her hips, "hehe, it's okay, you can pull my underwear off whenever you're ready."

"Mm...s-so patient..." Lucina teased, rolling the tactician's underwear down at the same time Robyn pulled her gown up. Lucina started stammering and Robyn caressed her lips with a finger, and edged her fingers closer to the blunette's underclothes.

"If you wanna leave off her for tonight..." Robyn smiled when Lucina slowly shook her head, and kissed her, fingers curling around the princess's underwear, "Just crawl over me, and I'll hold them so they slip right off!"

"I-I actually think...y-you should see...u-um, while you're pulling them off..." Lucina suggested nervously.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Robyn glanced down and raised an eyebrow, she hadn't noticed what she was wearing, and hadn't expected Lucina to wear shorts. She glanced up at Lucina and smirked, "You're just full of surprises, aren't-" she stopped when her fingers brushed along something that seemed to have been floating over the princess' hips, which was much more unexpected than Lucina's choice of underwear. Her eyes glanced down from Lucina's anxious face and she let out a soft sigh before pulling the shorts the rest of the way down, trying not to stare too much at her love's unexpected anatomy, "Seems I spoke a little too soon, hmm?"

"Sorry that you're just now seeing this...it just never seemed right to broach the subject until recently, but then I was scared to lose you, so..." Lucina trailed off, letting out a shaky breath.

"You don't need to be scared now, Lucina." Robyn kissed Lucina's cheek and lay down, gently tugging Lucina's arm, "We're together now, that's all that matters."

Lucina followed her and took a deep breath as she gazed into Robyn's eyes, "You're sure you're okay with this?" Lucina whispered.

"Mhm, just as sure as I know that I love you, Lucina, and always will." Robyn swallowed nervously and gazed into Lucina's blue eyes as she leaned up.

"I love you, too, Robyn." Lucina murmured, lips brushing over Robyn's, "I'll be very careful."

"I know you will, Lucina." Robyn smiled and pressed her face into Lucina's breasts as she held onto her, raising her hips as Lucina leaned into her.

"I-I'm gonna..." Lucina fell silent as Robyn whispered a quiet 'yes", and held her hand under Robyn's head, holding her as rubbed herself slowly against Robyn's silky skin, the shorter girl shuddered at the contact, "Tell me if you need to stop, okay?"

"Hah, you'll be the first to know, then." Robyn whispered. She kissed one of Lucina's breast and fondled the other with her left hand, brushing her side with her right hand.

"Mm, umm, y-you could put that in...down past my length...I-I'd like that..." Lucina blushed deeply and let out a shaky moan as Robyn slid her hand down, her fingers over Lucina's hot skin, parting her lower lips before slowly sinking one inside.

"Aah, Lucina...you're in pretty deep..." Robyn sighed, legs stretched out to better take Lucina in with.

Lucina grunted softly as she filled Robyn's vagina and Robyn's finger filled hers, "Hah...I could say the same, Robyn..." Lucina shuddered as Robyn licked her breast, and affectionately scratched her lover's scalp, "Are you ready to start moving?"

Robyn smiled and kissed Lucina's clavicle, "My finger or your...definitely not a finger?"

Lucina chuckled for a moment, "Both, I guess? Start on me when you're ready."

"Right!" Robyn slowly dragged her finger back and Lucina calmly followed her, and seemed to be drawn back in when Robyn's finger slid back into Lucina.

"Hmm, Robyn..." Lucina sighed as she followed Robyn's pace, mewled softly when the finger in her steadily increased it's pace and buried her face in the crook of Robyn's neck, slowing to a stop, "R-Robyn, maybe I shouldn't stay in, what if-"

"It's alright, I want you to stay in, every time..." Robyn assured, her tongue tracing rough circles around Lucina's nipple.

"Mm...every time..." Lucina's thoughts were interrupted as Robyn's finger pressed forward. The blunette grunted and arched her back, pressed her hips firmly into Robyn's as an overwhelming sensation overcame her, sending tingles through her body and leaving her breathless, "A-Aah, Robyn!"

She stared down at Robyn, her hands squeezing down on the breasts she had been gently fondling just as tightly as her walls were squeezing Robyn's finger as the petite woman's name poured from her lips like the pleasure rushing from her body. She groped around, still dazed as she reached down between the tactician's leg to answer the soft whine that seemed like begging Lucina to not be done yet, so she wasn't done with Robyn, not until she felt whatever that had been.

Robyn yelped at the anticipated contact and pulled down on Lucina's shoulders, pressed rough kisses into the princess's shoulders, adding licks until she was somehow biting down on Lucina's smooth skin, the imposing heat inside her grow hotter by the second, she only bit down harder as the pressure suddenly released. After a moment she let Lucina's skin go and took a deep breath, squirming as her nails left pink trails down the princess' back, "N-Ngh...Lucina!"

"Mm, Robyn..." Lucina held Robyn as the shorter girl stared up at her, gasping silently until her body finally calmed down, "Ah...you're too cute, you know that?"

Robyn let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, "Not half as cute as you were..."

"Hah..." Lucina glanced at the bite mark on her shoulder, "I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you, but I do feel a lot cuter now."

"Ah...sorry about that, Lucy." Robyn winced, staring at the bruise she had left on Lucina, "Your skin's so flawless, too."

Lucina giggled and touched the mark slowly, "I don't mind, you seemed to be enjoying yourself, I'm not one to hold you back from that, not when you we so...mm, breathtaking. Heh, besides, I'm pretty sure no one else is gonna be looking except you." Lucina added, pressing a slow kiss into Robyn's cheek.

"Guess that's true..." Robyn rubbed Lucina's other shoulder and let out a quiet yawn.

"I'll get a cloth and clean us up, then we can get some rest--a-ah..." Lucina groaned softly as she slid out of her girlfriend, and slumped a little at the sudden lack of a warm, tight embrace, "Rooobyn...mm."

"Heh, let's sleep now, we can have a full bath tomorrow." Robyn stretched and stared up at Lucina, "I wonder...if we could have kids like this?"

"I hadn't considered that before..." Lucina looked up thoughtfully as she fell next to Robyn, smiling excitedly, "There's supposed to be a temple northwest of Feroxi I heard about a year or so ago, it's said to be related to Naga, maybe if we looked we'd find something there that'd confirm whether or not that's possible? Maybe it is anyways, I-I mean, I do have Naga's blood."

"Heh, and mine, now. I guess I'm the same way, though." Robyn teased at first, but slowly her eyes drifted down to the blood on the finger that had been so deep inside the princess, then back at Lucina, "I'm definitely looking forward to an expedition to that temple, who knows what we'll find in there, could even be some stuff for our army laying around. Oh, and if we can have kids, we should definitely start thinking up names!"

"Oh, names...you're right, I hadn't thought of that." Lucina let out a deep sigh, "Maybe a unisex name, for now, before we know?"

"Mm, what about..." Robyn stared into Lucina's eyes as they both thought of something.

"Morgan!" they giggled as they came to the same conclusion, then shared a slow kiss.

And so it was decided that Morgan would be the name of their first child, if they could have any and assuming Morgan would be only be the first of their children. Later the next morning they began their research of the temple, and decided it was well worth the chance of going, for them and the army, though the odds of finding something for both interests seemed slim. If nothing else, they'd probably just adopt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did an okay job with this, especially cuz it's a gift for SprFlamyRainWing! They were probably _really_ looking forward to seeing what I did with this, so that's yet another reason why I'm worried about delivering anything but my best. *Pokemon theme starts up*  
>  Aaaaah, in other news, I finished it two days before it expired!!!!! WAY too close! :'^)  
> Also, if anyone was wondering--cuz I did something similar with the blood detail before in the same story that kinda started this, "Nightmares of Draconic Proportions"--yes, I am obsessed with Robcina's light/dark, sacred/fell duality! Please, send halp and smut! Or cookies and smut? -\\_0u0_/-  
> Ah, and I just realized where Morgan got their habit of smashing walls! XD


End file.
